Every day people incur injuries and ailments to various parts of their bodies, and seek therapy from a number of sources including doctors, physical therapists, masseuses, and/or by using at-home therapeutic devices. This therapy is often designed to relieve pain associated with the ailment and/or to encourage more rapid healing to speed up recovery and allow the injured person to return more quickly to normal life.